Godzilla Island
by Killed streaks
Summary: [Yeah, the title is all you have to go by. This is just me testing out a new idea for my favorite monster- erm, King of Monster! P.S. this story is only a hit-or-miss.] After the battle with the MUTOS, Godzilla took a long. . . well deserved rest. Only to wake up somewhere he isn't supposed to be. Well, might as well explore while he is here. Nothing odd will happen. . . right?
1. Keep calm, and- GODZILLA?

Godzilla, the king of monster, the atomic breathing beast, the terror of Tokyo, was. . . lonely.

There he was, lying quietly at the bottom of the sea, pondering this thoughts in his head. Sure, he was lonely, but there was a time when he had a father that he roamed around with before he died, which was vivid memory in his head. What is there to remember at all? Destroyah nearly killed him, which he was somewhat dead, but then his father sacrificed himself to kill Destroyah and revive him.

His father has taught him many things, even on how to breathe atomic fire; but he never taught him on how lonely a king can be, nor the solitary life of a Godzilla. Can't be help for him, since he was raised among humans at first, but then he was adopted by his father.

He really missed him.

Well, there was nothing he could do about it, so he closed his eyes awaiting sleep to come, or for something to come along to disturb that sleep. Which was mostly the case for him when he does get any shut-eye at all.

He really does need to rest since those MUTOs actually took a lot out of him. He needs to build up his strength so he can face off any other Kaiju or monster coming to terrorize the Earth.

With that, he finally sleep.

Time has passed, who knows how long, but this was, by far, the longest sleep Godzilla has gotten in his entire life. Nothing has occured on the surface which was. . . disturbing? Usually, at this time, humans would either poke their noses into something that isn't supposed to be poked in the first place to cause mayhem.

Nothing. . .

This, alone, worries Godzilla. If there was trouble up above, he would have sensed it by now. But there was none to be found.

Odd?

Well, as long as it was it remained peaceful, he wouldn't mind for some extra rest.

More time passed, still nothing worth of note for Godzilla. Not even a tremor, or some sort of sign of a Kaiju terrorizing the surface world. Well, there were those fishes swimming past his eye view, but nothing else that interesting.

Impatient and worried for the lack of activity, Godzilla rose from his slumber to check the upper surface. As soon as he breached the water, he looked about until he spotted the shores of Japan. . . which was surprisingly not anything he could remember looking anything like Japan.

The shore was devoid of any signs of human civilization, like, there was no skyscrapers or even a small hut anywhere for miles to see. Godzilla glanced about, wondering to himself if he wasn't just at a wrong shore, but the landscape even looked different. There were more mountains than last time, and each one was big as Mt. Everest

What was going on?!

Not one for standing around while being anxious, Godzilla trekked out of the waters and onto the beach, sniffing the air with caution. Even the smell was different around here! There was no smog, no hint of pollution- Nothing!

Frustration welled up in Godzilla as he growled angrily in place, looking around for a sign, anything that could give away the cause of all this or who might have caused all of this.

Seeing no answers on the beach, Godzilla decided he'll probably find answers somewhere inland. . . hopefully.

Godzilla walked, this time with no worry of buildings or small humans to crush in the first place, which was somewhat a relief at the same time not really. Still, he continued his way inland, his mind filled with frustrating thoughts of how confusing the situation is.

As he journeyed his way in, he began to notice the amount of flora which increased in amount than last time he was here. Of course, he did remember all vivid details of Japan, this was his home after all. The only thing worrying him here was the lack of humans or their armed forces around here to intercept him.

As he continued in even further, he noticed that the mountains where really, really tall! Taller than last time. Actually, it trumps Godzilla size by now, which some usually do, but imagine the entire mountain range outgrew the behemoth King of Monster.

The scent of the place was entirely different, too. And. . . there were new smells that Godzilla himself couldn't identify.

He decided to continue his investigation, so he went further in to track that. . . odd scent. It was a scent of a Kaiju, that he was certain, but the question was how could it avoid him sensing its presence when he was asleep.

Whatever it was, it probably had the ability to mask its presence, which concerned Godzilla if maybe he had failed his duty to protect the tiny humans. If he did, he'll avenge them if he finds the one responsible.

Sometime later, after few hours of walking by himself, Godzilla was still tracking that scent he was on. It really was an odd scent, but he can probably catch up to it if he keeps walking.

And walk he did for some time, which began to bore the King of Monster, but there was nothing he can do about it, just follow the scent.

Then. . . sensed something. He looked about, but saw only hills and mountains around him, including acres of trees for miles that he could see. His eyes wandered the area, hoping he could spot whatever set off his senses.

It must be close.

Godzilla growled as he turned in place, watching every piece of rock and branches of trees that might give away the position of his adversary. He continued looking, but there was nothing.

Again, odd.

He was sure that there was something nearby. . . he senses never failed him before, why should it do so now? He turned around to continue his investigation-

Crash!

Something collided into Godzilla, toppling him over on his side. He didn't get a good look of what it was, but it was just as big as him.

His reflex kicked in that was honed by years of combat, Godzilla lashed out with a back hand, causing the Monster that tackled him to stumble back. When Godzilla stood, abruptly a tail lashed across his face. His back collided into the mountain side, slightly dazed by the attack.

Rage boiling in his blood, he looked up to face his attacker. . . only for it to fade immediately.

Right across from him. . . Right in front of him. . . was Godzilla.

The other Godzilla withdrew its tail, growling angrily before it erupted into a roar! The roar itself was also similar yet different from Godzilla himself.

He gaped in shock, Godzilla couldn't believe what he was seeing! He shook his head to clear away the surprise. It didn't matter; it must be another clone. No wonder why the humans were so quiet for so long. They dare attempt to make another clone of him! They dare try to test his strength! They try to conjure their own Godzilla to challenge him!

Godzilla stood to his full height then let loose a roar louder than the thunders in the heaven! His challenger will regret facing him off! There can only by one Godzilla on this planet!

With that said, the original Godzilla charged first, sending his fist into the face of the other. It connected, dazing the clone as stumbled from the attack. But the original wouldn't allow him some rest, so he quickly whipped around his tail collided into the side of the clone, sending it flying into a nearby cliffside.

Weakling!

He stomped onto the chest of the other clone, with full intention to finish it off. The clone screeched in pain under the weight of the original's foot.

He took a deep breath, ready to unleash a torrent of atomic fire on this wannabe, until-

"Get off of him!"

Before he could investigate the voice that dared tell Godzilla what to do, he was suddenly pushed off of his previous opponent with a huge crash! Godzilla, the original, stumbled a bit before he stabilize himself by grabbing onto a nearby ledge to keep him steady.

He looked up to face this new opponent, only to drop his jaws once more in shock.

It was. . . another one. Another Godzilla! Another him! Wait, the voice before was feminine. Godzilla observed this new challenger and noticed the difference and similarity between each other. This one was short in stature, had smaller dorsal fin, and had a more blue-greenish tint to its scales. He looked at the other clone and saw that it was bigger than the small one, just a tad short from Godzilla's true height, and had dorsal fins lining up to his head, also it's color was more red-ish tint.

Truly, this was was a shocking discovery, but there is more to come when they-

"Damn, sis! What do you think you're doing?!" The red one spoke in irritation.

"What?! You look like you were in trouble. I thought I could help." The female replied indignantly.

"Just stay out of it! I don't want mother breathing down my neck when I get you in trouble!" The red replied, shoving away the little one to stand between her and Godzilla. "I got this."

"Ya sure about that? It looked like he gave you a good beating before I came along." she said with a chuckle.

The. . . elder sibling?- The red one growled briefly at her before he resumed his glare onto the King of Monster who was still gaping like a fish at the moment.

It was almost comical for him to be this surprise, but he managed to shake of the stupor to glare back at the two attacker. He stood at full height, a growl rumbling from his chest with his almost permanent scowl back to its form.

"You!" The red Saurian shouted, pointing his claw at Godzilla. "Who are you? And what are you doing in our territory!?"

Their territory?! That alone ticked Godzilla for these copy-cats to be assuming this place to be their territory. He slept off-shore, ergo, this island is his bloody territory! . . . Wait, considering this place smells and looks different than his place which was Japan, is it even his home in the first place?

As he ponders this, the other Godzillas were still patiently awaiting for an answer, but the red one was getting impatient.

"Hey, are you deaf or something?!"

"Furos, calm down." The blue one placated her brother.

"Stay out of this, Kasai! I'll handle this."

Kasai, as the blue one was named, did a shrug as she watched the newcomer intently for any signs of ill-intention. So far, he has been quiet, like he was contemplating something really, really hard yet failing to even know the answer.

Which was the case for the poor King of Monsters. He really is trying his best to figure out the situation here. How could the humans accomplish this if they cloned him? And they talk?! The migraine from all this was real as it can get.

He return his attention to his previous adversaries and notice their wary stares. . . It doesn't matter. They're clones, right? That makes them a threat to his territory, wherever this place may be. With that in mind, he roared at them, signaling his intention to continue the fight.

The two across took a stance ready to fight him as well. Godzilla charged forward, only to abruptly stop upon near collision to whip his tail around for the attack.

"Duck!" The blue one, Kasai, yelled, crouching low to avoid the blow. But Furos wasn't so lucky when it lashed across his cheek, sending him flying against the nearby hills. "Brother!" Kasai cried in worry.

Godzilla focused his attack on her, spinning around in time tackle her, but she dodged it before he could reach her. Kasai threw a punch and landed on Godzilla's face. The King stumbled, but otherwise unhurt by the blow.

Snarling angrily, Godzilla decked her in the guts causing her to crumble on the ground. He raised his foot to stomp on Kasai, but she rolled out of the way from the crushing blow.

She quickly stood, only to be met with the full force of a body slam from her opponent. She tried to resist, but Godzilla has the upper hand when it comes to brute strength! He slammed her into a wall of mountain, causing an avalanche to shower down upon her.

Godzilla watched in glee as the rocks pelted her, until he was yanked suddenly from Furos who grabbed Godzilla by the shoulder and landed series of punches on his face. Furos roared as he keep landing a hit on Godzilla's face, forcing the King to stumble back from the attack.

He threw another punch, but it was caught by Godzilla who uses his enemy's momentum to send him flying over his shoulder and onto the ground. He stomped once again on his enemy, hearing the satisfying crunch of ribs underneath his feet.

Furos roared in pain, but he managed to push off the foot of Godzilla, rolling away at a safe distance.

Godzilla watched as the red copycat stumbled weakly on his leg, smirked at the sight and took another deep breath to unleash his mighty powers upon him!

Kasai, appearing from the pile of rocks from the previous avalanche, leapt at Godzilla's back and did a drop-kick, interrupting him from spewing atomic fire, sending him stumbling towards Furos. Her brother took this moment to lash out with his tail across Godzilla's neck, causing him to fall on his back, his dorsal fins impaling the dirt ground.

Godzilla glanced at the sky in a daze from the sudden attack. Furos took his foot and stomped on his chest in return of the favor from him, causing Godzilla to growl in pain. Furos continued his attack.

Crack!

Godzilla grimaced since he probably broke some ribs here and there; it didn't matter much since it'll probably regenerate. But that hope was dashed when Furos picked him up and slammed him into the mountain wall, causing it to shower rocks again, but this time he was the victim of it, until the avalanche nearly buried Godzilla in the debris.

Godzilla was about to stand again, until Furos took one of the big boulder and brought it down upon his back, pressing it down to bury Godzilla. This method trapped Godzilla between a boulder and a hard place. . . literally. He tried to stand, but found himself unable to.

He couldn't move his lower body, since they were buried underneath the rubble, and his upper body was being squished by the red Saurian above. He wanted to break out using his atomic power, but his maw was sealed shut, and his body was too weak, now, to unleash a wave of his nuclear pulse.

He was, unfortunately, stuck whether he likes or not.

"Heh, not so tough now, are ya?!" Furos exclaimed, pressing down the boulder which was still being used to keep Godzilla under. Then he turned to his sister who was standing up weakly. "Kasai, are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine." she said, shakily. "Better than ever. . . By the way, that was awesome! Can we do that again, sometime?"

"Again?! You're lucky you're not permanently damaged!" He chided her, as she was doing a celebratory dance.

"Pfft, I got tough scale. Runs in the family, remember!"

Furos rolled his eye at his siblings joking attitude at the situation. "You're hurt, and yet you still find a way to laugh about this?! Whatever is the matter with you?"

". . . Mother said I'm a happy hatchling." she replied with a pout.

"Oh, grow up, Kasai."

"If you haven't noticed, I saved you life, brother. A little thank you would be appreciated."

"Thank you?!"

"You're welcome!"

"Wait- that-. . . Argh!"

How degrading. . . Here, the King is getting crushed under the weight of a boulder plus

Saurian, while suffering the annoying babble of these two. He tried to struggle some more, but Furos was ready for that as he added some more pressure. At this rate, his ribs wouldn't heal so he can thrash these two!

"Nevermind! Tell the others to come and help me with him."

Wait, there are others?

"Ok, but this ain't over yet, brother. You still owe me." she said, grinning as she left to find. . . others.

Just how many are there?!

"Well, troublemaker," Furos said towards Godzilla. "Get comfortable because when they get here, you're gonna regret it. Especially when Kuin finds out about you in her territory, causing a ruckus. Ooh, she's gonna be mad."

Who is this Kuin? Godzilla wondered.

Furos, who was on a roll with his taunts and somewhat empty threat, continued on. "Kuin rules these lands here, and she don't like outsiders that much. Oh, I hate to be you right now!"

In his thought, Godzilla was eager to meet this. . . Kuin. . . Hopefully, he can set things right when he show them who really owns this land. For now, he'll just play prisoner. Whoever this Kuin is, she mess with the wrong Godzilla!

When the time comes, he'll show her his true strength and defeat her and anyone else in his way! Then. . . maybe some answers.

Geez, can his day get any weirder?!

Feeling tired, he decided to at least get some sleep. He isn't going anywhere with that thing above him; he'll just sleep to regenerate his wounds. By far. . . this was an odd way to sleep. . . He'll just have to make it work.


	2. Your his - what?

Godzilla laid still, focusing on sleep to regenerate any of his wounds. Well, if he could, due to the other Saurian still pressing down a boulder upon him. Godzilla's sanity and pride would not stand for this, if he could stand in the first place.

Then, sighing audibly, he resigned himself to just. . . wait. The red one mentioned for his sibling to get the others. . . and another named Kuin.

After the anger from the recent battle dimmed, he was suddenly overcome by curiosity for these Saurians. If there are more out there, would they look like him or are they different?

Then he shook his - as much as he can - and let his anger simmer again at the utter defeat from one of these look-alikes.

"Hmm? Oh, here they come." The red saurian, Furos, spoke suddenly from above Godzilla. "Over here!"

Godzilla heard and felt the multiple footsteps approaching where they were. Then he heard a gruff voice speaking towards Furos sternly. "Well, Furos! What's this I heard about you fighting some outsider?"

"For your information, I managed-" Furos was cut off by the familiar feminine voice clearing her throat, suggesting that she was irritated. "Sorry, _WE_ managed to beat this outsider."

"Well, where is he then?" The gruff voice asked impatiently.

An awkward silence followed after, which Godzilla could guess as the red one pointed at his prison where he was. The King of monsters never felt so humiliated.

"If it's some sort of praise you're waiting for, sorry, I don't have any to give." The gruff one spoke, Daku he was called.

"What? But, Daku-"

"But nothing! You could have endanger yourselves and everyone of our family! Fighting is no laughing matter, which is what every Guardian in the ranks must learn before battling for our territories. You two could have seriously get hurt getting into trouble. And, what, you expect me to clap for this kind of stupid stunt?!"

Silence followed after the tongue lashing the two perps received from Daku. Serves them right.

Then a signed was heard. "We'll talk about this later. Get the boulder off! I want to see the face of this intruder before Kuin gives him hell."

Huzzah, the rock was lifting off of the King of monster! Godzilla allowed a grin to twitch on his maw, as he stood as soon as the boulder was off of him.

He roared, signaling his rage as he reared back his claws and lashed out against the nearest Kaiju.

Clang!

Godzilla winced as pain flared from the fist he send against the closest, but it wasn't scale nor skin that his fist collided with. It was metal.

Godzilla fully observed the Kaiju he had the displeasure of punching. It was a Saurian like him, but with darker colors and red-ish streaks near the eye. The dorsal fins were as tall as Godzilla's and his eyes were colored purple.

But the suprising thing is why Godzilla's fist managed to hit metal. . . for the Saurian was wearing a blood-red armor with a helmet that framed his head.

"Hehehehe. . . That tickled." Daku laughed, smiling in amusement at Godzilla's attempt of a punch. Then he reeled back his arm and. . .

Slam!

Godzilla reeled back from the returned favor from the armored Godzilla. Too stun, too shock, he fell on his sides; he didn't know either the armor or the punch was the one that put him in such a state.

"Grab him!" Daku ordered the other two armored saurians, which they complied and grabbed the King of Monster's arms.

Godzilla resisted, yanking his arms with all his strength, but he was too weak to wrestle these two armored saurians. So he tried the next best thing; he'll fry them all!

Well, it would have been the next best thing, but the one named Daku took initiative to deck the gut of Godzilla. Hard.

Godzilla stooped over, coughing from the sudden assault before he could charge up his atomic breath. Daku smirked, then held up a chain which he used to bound around the maw of Godzilla. Then he used the rest to bound his arms around his waist.

"There. Don't want ya biting anyone here." Daku said smugly. He then address the others. "Come. Let's be off!" He glared at the other two young Godzillas, and said sternly. "You two are going to get your punishment, but it ain't going to from me."

The younglings gulped audibly, their scales turned a tad-bit pale than usual. "Oh, man." They both said in unison, bowing their heads in shame and indignance.

Godzilla was then forcefully dragged off with the armored saurians, the two young ones tailing just from behind. He tried his best to fight back, but he wasn't fully healed at that point, not with the constant punishment dished out from the two armored Godzillas beside him.

After a long walk from being constantly dragged for miles, they approached a tall wall of a mountain range which stretched for a long, long way.

Godzilla himself was impressed at the sheer size of the nature-made wall, but what made him even gawked some more was when they neared the base of the was cave entrance. . . flanked by two other saurians - Godzillas! All of them armored just as the other three.

"Oh, Daku." The guards spoke when they approached. "You made it back."

"Hello there, Aki." Daku spoke warmly to the one that addressed him. "We managed to make it back before dark."

Aki smiled, before he directed his glare at Godzilla. "So. . . he's the one, eh?"

Godzilla growled in return, baring his side fangs as much as he can.

"Yeah. The hatchlings managed to subdue him at the valley." Daku mentioned, a hint of pride and annoyance directed at the two siblings who flinched at the mention of them.

"I'm impressed. From the look of this outsider ya got. . . he looks to be veteran when it comes to battle." Godzilla couldn't help but grin at the compliment from the saurian. Finally, a warrior who knows one. "Maybe the pups just got lucky with this one."

"Regardless if they got lucky or not, we need to this one to be brought Kuin." Daku said, regaining his air of authority.

"As you wish." The two saurian parted, allowing them enter into the mountain.

Godzilla couldn't see much when he entered the dark corridor, until he noticed the glowing exit which Daku and the party was heading towards to. When they made it out of darkness, Godzilla couldn't help himself as he widened his eyes in surprise at what he was seeing. If the mountain was impressive, the sight he is seeing now is just unordinarily breathtaking.

Before him, he saw a clearing flanked by the mountain wall he just exited, the sight of the ocean could be notice at the far end of the area he was in, and some sort of hill with a cave embedded in its face

What else was surprising was the amount of saurians like Godzilla that were roaming around in the clearing. All of them, different shapes, sizes, and color were spread around, staring at the sudden arrival.

There were more of them at the beach, stepping out of the water to investigate the curious sight that was Godzilla himself.

More of the armored saurians appeared from the caves on the wall, all of them glaring at the guest with wariness and distrust.

And. . . there was a saurian, female by the look of her, flanked by a flock of tiny, even smaller little Godzillas. She glared at the King of monster as she herded the hatchlings behind her for safety.

She was a teal-green colored saurian, her fin was just as short as the one named Kasai, and her eyes were colored amber especially when they burned like fire when she glared at him. He had seen that look before, the same his father had when protecting him from harm.

The little hatchlings were around eight to ten, all scuttling behind their protector. A few brave ones dared to peek at Godzilla as he marched by, but they kept their respective distance.

When he glanced away Godzilla saw other saurians glared at him while approaching near to investigate the stranger, usually young ones like the red saurian that. . . cheated. That was what the rascal did:. . . cheated.

Anyway, their march came to a stop at a cave at the hill as all of the other crowded around in a half circle with Godzilla and the other armoured saurians in the center of it all.

"Kuin! We brought the intruder as instructed!" Daku roared, shoving Godzilla closer near the entrance. "High ruler, pass your judgment as you see fit!"

In Godzilla's mind, he couldn't help but laugh in glee and in anticipation to finally see this _'High ruler'_ as they proclaimed. He didn't feel any apprehension to be facing off this saurians, after all he had fought all other monsters that have even more ridiculous titles than what this Kuin has.

All of that confidence was then put to the test when a tremor could be felt, which was coming from the cave itself. The tremor wasn't something that made Godzilla glare in unease, but the size of the tremor he could determine that this Kuin was going to be. . . huge.

"May Kuin have mercy on you, friend." Daku whispered with a smug grin on his maw, before stepping away a few paces back.

Godzilla didn't see the maker of the tremor, but the sound of heavy steps were getting closer to the entrance of the cave. The entrance itself was dark and hard to discern anything from within, which didn't help Godzilla when he want to see his opponent.

Just as the steps were getting closer, they stopped near the mouth of the cave. The darkness was able to cloak the being within, but not the glaring eyes that shone scathingly at Godzilla from within.

Godzilla couldn't help but remember the similarity of the glare like his father when he was in a foul mood.

"Who are you to be trespassing on my land!" The voice roared in anger, feminine, but it had the tone of age to it.

An experienced fighter it seems, which helps confirms to Godzilla on how long it may have lived this long, but without visual aid he couldn't describe just how this saurian might be more dangerous than what she sounds.

"Are you deaf?! I asked you a question, so I expected an answer! Who are you? And what group did you come from?" Kuin's voice boomed, etching close to losing her temper.

He could just let loose his atomic breath, but then that would be too risky since he has no idea what kind of fight he would be up against, so he decided against it. Besides, his maw was already tied up as well as his claws.

"I'm not gonna ask you again." Her voice took on a threatening tone, already it seems she was on the edge. Good, since he hoped that would draw her out of cave and reveal herself to help him with the fight that's about to come.

Godzilla continued his glare and silence, awaiting the chance for her to break and to be the one to make the first move. Any minute now and she would foolishly play into his hand.

"My patience is running thin here, intruder." That Godzilla can see as clear as day. "If you don't cooperate than I will be re- . . ." She paused, which was odd for an interrogator to be doing.

Godzilla didn't know what happened, why did she stop? Has she caught on what he was up to? If it was, then he has to change up his tactic.

Then. . . is she sniffing? Godzilla glared in confusion at the two red orbs as it lost its edge and began to take on a less aggressive look. Also, Godzilla could hear the sound of sniffing coming from her.

"That. . . scent." she spoke, softly and desperately. "It can't be. . ."

Steps were heard as Kuin slowly but surely placed one foot out of the darkness. Soon her body followed.

This was it, the moment Godzilla was looking for. He prepared himself, his claw and maw may be bound, but not his tail.

"No. . . it is!" she spoke as she finally revealed herself to the King of Monsters. "You look just like. . . him, too."

The saurian Godzilla see before him has a pale-colored scale with giant dorsal fins which contrast the idea that females were supposed to have small ones, and it managed to reach up to crown her on her head. Seems befitting for when she calls herself High Ruler, since the look gave her the feeling of a true royalty. Scar was seen all over her body, each one left a mark that seems to give the tale of a veteran fighter. Plus, she was huge!

She could outmatched the size of Ghidorah, and that description that was too generous. If she want to, she would be able to use Ghidorah as a jump-rope. But that didn't concern Godzilla as he primed his tail for an attack.

Kuin, the pale saurian, lowered her head closer to Godzilla which was perfect for what he planned to do! He waited as her head came closer and closer, but then he noticed the look she had one her face, which was the expression of sadness and desperation.

Adrenaline pumped into his radioactive vein, preparing the carnage he was about to unleash. Then he saw a single tear produced from her eye, which made him confused for her to be doing such thing. Her maw shuddered, as if eager to say something.

When she was in range, Godzilla prepared to began the fight only to stop to hear what Kuin was about to say.

". . . .Son?"

Silence permeated the entire air. The shock and surprise Godzilla felt made him pause to just stare at the giantess of a saurian; same could be said with all the others that were gathered to watch.

"Is that you?" Kuin asked, her voice still had the tone of sadness and desperation, but now it was mixed with joy. She approached near to Godzilla, her head lowered near to his to nuzzle him.

Before she could, Godzilla managed to snapped out of his stupor and did what he could do at the moment's notice: he head-bashed her as hard as he can! Never mind the tail, she already closed too much distance!

Kuin stumbled back, pressing her claw to her nose to nurse it. Godzilla was about to continue his attack, only for Daku and the others to tackle him from behind, causing him to be crush once again!

"Bite his neck out!" Godzilla heard someone roared.

"Hold him down!" Another ordered.

"What did she say?!"

"Is Kuin alright?"

"Did he just do that?!"

"Kill him!"

"No, let's eat him!" Silence followed after the speaker, which sounded similarly like Kasai. "What? I thought we were suggesting stuff?"

More and more, the weight on Godzilla's back increase, suggesting that all the saurians began to pile on top of him just to enact revenge for his transgression. But his mind wasn't on that. He was too enrage by the claim and words Kuin said, calling him her son.

"Enough!" A voice louder than all boomed within the area, silencing the entire riot of the saurians and Godzilla's thought. "Get. . . off of him!"

"But. . . But, High ruler-" Daku spoke only to receive a glare from Kuin, the one who shouted, that shut him up. He silently obeyed, along with the others that joined along, but not without leaving a punch the side of Godzilla's head.

"That's enough!" Kuin scolded them.

After they all separated, leaving Godzilla bruised and weakened on the ground, Kuin approached the fallen king and began to dote over him. She lifted him up by the arm, careful to be slow for his injuries. She sniffed his scent, observed the similarity between him and his father, confirming that this stranger is her son. Kuin smiled warmly, happiness flooded her entire being.

Meanwhile, Godzilla was brewing over the shameful defeat and ridiculous fact that was presented to him like sucker punch from Daku. When he noticed that he was being supported up by Kuin, he yanked his arm back to keep his distance from her.

Kuin winced at the action, and tried to approach him again. "Son?" She called, her voice had the same desperate tone from before. "Please, you may not know it, but I am your mother."

Slowly, she neared Godzilla and began to untie the bond that wrapped around his maw and claws. Kuin does so carefully in hopes she wouldn't startle him again, and to see him up close and see all resemblance of his father.

All the other saurians couldn't help but just look with maws agape at the revelation. It was a mixed feeling, since of them only looked on in disbelief, while others were elated at the long lost son of Kuin to return.

The two saurian that captured Godzilla from before couldn't help but feel responsible in both good and bad way.

"Is that really her son?" Kasai asked her brother.

"I heard she had lost her son before, but that can't be the same saurian." Furos spoke in disbelief.

"She seems to think he is." Kasai said with a smile, her enthusiasm seem to go out for the pale saurian. "I really think he is, too."

"How can we be sure he is?"

"Because it's basic instinct for all mothers to know." A voice spoke from behind them, causing the two younglings to froze in terror before turning to the owner of it. "After all, a mother never forgets a scent. And never forgets a single transgression."

"H-hey, ma." They both said in fear.

Godzilla glanced around, his eyes searching for a way out. He spotted the sea behind the hill where Kuin's cave was. This was his only chance. When Kuin had undone the chains, Godzilla took the chance and pushed her away. Then he stomped his toward beach until he finally felt the sea swallowing him up every step he made towards it.

"Wait!" He heard Kuin said, but he ignored it as the water finally reached his head, drowning him underwater. When he submerged, he immediately tried to find a place for him to rest and regenerate his strength again.

When he found a cove that could fit him, he laid on his chest prepare himself to sleep. But he couldn't. So many thoughts flooded his head and he couldn't find a way to make sense to all of it.

He closed his eyes, hoping that he could force himself to sleep. Despite his effort, he couldn't really sleep at all. So many revelation after another - along with the shame - was already too much for the poor saurian.

He knew he and his father were the only saurian on Earth, then how could he not mention to him about this. If this was even Earth in the first place considering how there wasn't a single human to be seen for miles to see.

Just . . . what is this place?!

Then, ironically, he think himself to sleep. His eyes closed, allowing the sea to soothe his wounds and to drown the out the troubles going through his head.


	3. Godzilla!

So. . . Godzilla had a weird dream. At least, he hopes it was all a dream. He had been kidnapped by other Godzillas. . . then was brought to what was the leader who turned out be his mother. . . It must have been a dream, or so what the King of Monster thought to himself as he kept his eyes shut where he lay.

Of course, realistically, he won't find out if it was a dream or not just laying where he was. So, reluctantly, he opened his eyes and saw the oceanic life swimming to and fro without a care. He glanced up and noted the sun being overhead meaning it was day.

With a bit of effort on his part he pushed off of the ocean floor and took to the surface, although at his own pace. He doesn't want to rush it.

When he finally breached, he snorted the water out of his nostril and glanced at the shore. It was still the unfamiliar land and scent; and there was also the fact the huge amount of Saurians going about their business inland or on the beach.

So it wasn't a dream. He had. . . severely hoped it was.

Godzilla then waded near the shore, careful to keep to the level that allows only the top of his head to show. His eyes drank in the Saurians as they roam about doing. . . heavens knows what! The ones wearing armor were just standing guard while acting like sentry. The other younger adolescents and some what looks like to be females were dragging in fresh kills of whales onto shore.

It was. . . too surreal even for the King of Monster.

His eyes traveled over the shore until he spotted a familiar sort waving at him gleefully while standing next to a whale's corpse. It was the blue one, Kasai, who she and her brother apprehended him.

"Hey! Good morning!" She called out, causing the Saurians near her to glance at whoever she was talking to. Furos was nearby, who immediately snorted when he sighted Godzilla's head. The King couldn't help but responded in kind, spouting water from his nostrils in an angry display.

"Oi!" Kasai called from the shore, happily bouncing on her feet. "Kuin! Your son is back!" The blue Kaiju immediately stormed as she repeated the call.

Godzilla sighed, knowing that his presence has been made known. Not going to hide like a coward, he stepped out of the sea. Suddenly, it all became quiet as all Saurians of different variety began to stop what they were doing to glance the King.

Some of them had a guarded expression, especially the ones with the armor; while others were more or less whispering in excited hush. He could hear a sliver of what they were saying, but he knows what the topic was:

"Look, it's him."

"Is he really Kuin's son?"

"I don't believe it!"

"Look at all that scar."

"Eh, he doesn't look so tough."

He ignored them all as he stomped past them, his scowl still in place on his face. He saw Daku out of the corner of his eyes, and chose this moment to give him a small glare before moving on. As he walked farther and farther away from the sea, more of the Saurus began to surround him from behind to trail after him, the ones in front parted ways to allow him to get his destination.

Finally, after a while of awkwardly stomping through, he finally came to cave entrance where he met his. . . "Mother."

And speaking of the devil, Kuin was waiting nearby the entrance with a happy Kasai bouncing in excitement. Ignoring the blue one, he focused immediately on Kuin who stood as tall as any proud royal would, a leader. But her eyes gave away the true turmoil she's suffering.

In Kuin's own perspective, she watched as the newcomer to her land approaches her warily, his eyes darting to and fro as he observe her and her people. His face sneered at everything around him, and her as well. He was afraid.

Kuin was afraid, too - nervous, perhaps, about how this meeting with her son would turn out. Their first meeting didn't go so well, actually, so she hopes the second time would be the charm.

When she saw him coming up the shore, she had initially mistaken him as his father since he has his fiery glare whenever he is being guarded or approaching an enemy. She winced, thinking that her son would view her as an enemy. Hopefully, that would change.

When he stood before her, she resisted the urge to sprung forward and nuzzle him. She pushed down that desire in hopes to gain his trust first.

"Welcome back, my son." She greeted Godzilla, her facial expression was set to convey a warm welcome.

Godzilla only snarled lowly but still remained quiet. Kuin's resolve was nearly shaken at that, but she pressed on.

"I. . . know that you don't know me or believe me of what I am about to say," She calmly said as she stepped forward. "I am your mother. Oh, Goji. I'd thought I had lost you and your father. Thank, Krama, you're alive."

Godzilla only looked perturbed at the name; Goji? That's the name of her son? Is that his name? He shook his head to clear the thought for he knows his own name and it's not Goji.

Kuin stepped even more closer, daring fate just to embrace her son again. Already the scent she remembered long ago fills her nostrils as she neared. Long ago memories that was kept in her heart resurfaced and threatened her eyes to spill tears.

Godzilla noticed her proximity and stepped back, snarling at her. Not wishing to destroy whatever amount of trust she has with her son, she stepped back; but the pain in heart doubled at his snarl.

"Please," She begged. "Stay here with us. We mean you no harm." She then gestured to all the surrounding Saurians, directing Godzilla's attention to the crowd that surround him. "You're welcome to be among us."

Godzilla only glanced at the crowd, then at Kuin. He contemplated the offer. This world, wherever this was, was filled with Kaiju's without a single human in sight. He couldn't tell if that was blessing or some sort of damnation for him. His instinct flared at the amount of Kaiju in the vicinity. His years of fighting other giant Kaiju has all his nerves on the fritz. But then, he's curious about them. These were Saurians like him, and the more he thought about it, the more he wants to know.

Although, the leader named Kuin saying he's her son is delusional. . . or is she? Father never mentioned his mother, nor did he had the time to. It was all about survival back then and him learning to inherit his father's role as a guardian of Earth.

For all he knows, this could really be his mother. If so, he needs to stay to investigate. But he can't stay among them, but not far from them.

Kuin was waiting for his reply when he suddenly turned and walked back to the shore. The crowded parted to avoid him, but Kuin followed, desperation setting in. "Goji! Please stay! We can get you a cave to sleep in! I know this hard to believe, Goji, but I am your mother-"

"Godzilla!" He roared, standing still on the beach with Kuin behind him.

Kuin paused in shock, gawking at the back of her son as he stood still on the sandy beach, the waves of water, splashing gently at his feet. Kuin didn't know what surprised her the most. Was it his sudden speaking or the name he uttered.

The other Saurians, mostly the older ones, were all wide eyes at what he had said. The younger ones were all confused at their reaction and the odd name he had spoken.

Kuin asked, "W-what?"

Slowly, her son turned around and said to her face, "My. . . name. . . Godzilla." With that said, he turned back to the ocean and waded out to the open sea. He dove under the waters, disappearing from sight.

Kuin stood by the shore as her mind was recuperating from the shock. . . and the joy she felt. "I knew it. . . you are my son."


End file.
